comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Highbrow (Earth-7045)
To put it in terms even your obviously limited intellect can easily understand: "Highbrow is smarter than you are." No, no, don't allow your comparably plebeian cerebral encumbrance to strain itself beyond endurance in a futile attempt to grasp the intrinsic universal magnitude of Highbrow's innate mental acuity, for it will bear no arboreal reproductive spheres. The ultrascopic trans-infinite sublimity of his diurnal ponderances transcend the circumference of most sentient species' entire thought-spheres, if he does vocalize the notion personally (and you can be certain he will). The greatest tragedy of his existence is to be clearly so far beyond all those around him, entrapped as they are by their own primitive psyches and abysmal ignorance in a barbaric escalation of pugnacious defenestration and rebuttal. That a paradigmatic mind such as his own should be bound or beholden to a lesser being, especially a rude, primitive swain such as the Nebulan biped Gort is a supreme and vexing irony. History Highbrow was constructed cold in Upper Monoplex during the age of Guardian Prime. His alt. mode was intended to be an attack helicopter, and thus meant for the military class according to functionism. However, during boot camp when his intelligence was shown first hand, his superiors realized this and decided that such genius shouldn't be wasted in the military. As a result, Highbrow was declared alt. mode exempt, getting to choose the life he himself wanted. more to be added Powers & Abilities Highbrow= |-| Primal Vanguard Boot Camp= |-| Science Corps= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Helicopter alt. mode'' *****''Propeller Blades & Wings'' ******''Flight'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Super-Genius Intelligence' *'Expert Electrician' *'Combat Training' *'Trained to Fly' *'Military Protocol' *'Expert Marksman' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Highbrow is not very brave and become jittery in combat. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Helicopter alternate mode *''Steelhaven'' *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Corrosive Acid Rainmaker rifles': that's just hyperbole. They just shoot out a corrosive liquid. *'Helicopter mode guns & missiles' Trivia *While he's had some military training, since he never finished boot camp, Highbrow was never officially enlisted in the Primal Vanguard. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Monoplex (Earth-7045) Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Red Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Blue Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Science Corps members (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots (Earth-7045) Category:Steelhaven crew members (Earth-7045) Category:Headmasters (Earth-7045) Category:Electrical Engineering Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Geniuses Category:Super Smart Category:Expert Combatant Category:Piloting Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Acid Generation Category:Explosion Creation Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Alt. mode exempt (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters